Giant Cave Bat
Playstyle Combat Ranged Melee Ki-Feats Unique Resilience Support Attachments Arashi's Fan (1) This model gains Ranged Defense (2) or +2 Ranged Defense Deep Wisdom (1*) - 10+ rice models only When this model makes a Wait action, it gains Iron Mind (1) and Force of Will (1) until the End phase. Greater Destiny (1*) - 10+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Greater Destiny" (I; P) - 2k * Once per activation this model gains +1 Ki Stat until the current action resolves. Glory of Combat (2*) - 3+ Melee and 10+ rice models only When this model removes an Enemy Model from play with a successful Melee Roll, it gains Ki Tokens equal to the removed model's Ki Stat. Healing Balm (1) This Model gains Heal (2) Kintoki's Salt (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Kinkoki's Salt" (A;P) - 1k * This model gains Strong until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Shiki-gami Guardian (1) - 8+ Rice Models Only When this model is targeted by an Opposed Ki Test, it may spend 2-Ki and discard this card to automatically sicceed an Opposed Ki Test. Snake Fang (1) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Gift of the Snake" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains Jump Up and Immunity (Poison) until the End Phase. Then discard this card. Vial of Raijin Breath (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Raijin's Breath" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains +2 Move and Fly until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Non-Soulless Only Attachments Elixir of Vigor (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Elixir of Vigor" (A; P) - 1k * This model's condition improves by One Degree. Then discard this card. Hotai's Coin (1*) This model gains; this model can re-roll 1's rolled for a test once per Test. If any of the rerolled dice are rolled 1's, discard this card. Jurojin's Ring (1*) This model may discard this to gain Last Stand until the End Phase. Shujenga Only Attachments Inu-gami Guardian (1*) When this model is the target of a Successul Ranged or Melee attack, it may spend 2-Ki and make a difficulty X Ki Test (X = sccess lvl of the attack) Rangaku's Scroll (1*) - 8+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Rangaku's Law" (A;Ta 8"; no melee/move) - 1k * Once per turn Perform an opposed Ki Test with Target Enemy. If successful, the target cannot choose or be forced to re-roll dice until the End Phase. Tsukiyomi's Eye Diamond (1*) - 10+ rice cost models only When this model performs a Ki feat it may spend 1-Ki so, until the end of the current activation resolves, the Ki's Feat's range is increased by +2". Terrain Hogo-sha Tree (1) - Impassable; Blocking; 40mm Models within 1" of this Terrain gain Ranged Defense 2" Spirit Catcher Wind Chime (1) - Unobscuring, 30mm Kami cannot move within 2" of this Terrain. A model in B2B with the terrain, but not in B2B or ZoC of an enemy model can perform a Simple Action and spend 2-Ki to remove this Terrain from the Battlefield. Event Amaterasu's Riddle (2) - Event Play after Ki Generation. Until the End phase models cannot gain or spend Ki tokens. Balance (1) - Event Play Before the Tactical Roll. Until the End phase, dice cannot be re-rolled. Hotei's Blessing (1) Play during the Starting Phase. Until the End phase, friendly models may re-roll 1's rolled for any test once per test. Pre-Ordain (2) Play at the start of the game. Roll 2d6 and choose one of the results. Any point during the game when making a dice roll, you may replace one of the dice rolled Synergy Alternative/s How to Counter Playstyle The Giant Cave Bat is an ambusher, whose main role is to hunt enemies that use camouflage to be untargetable. Bakemono typically deploy these to circle the enemy warband to seek injuried victims, whom it ambushes and throws to the ground with open wounds. In a sense its almost an "attack dog" - designed to hunt and pin targets to give its 'masters' easier kills. Tactics Attack from the Skies Fly AND Flank means the Cave Bat can get behind enemies to surprise them quite easily. Since it doesn't have a Ki pool (meaning there is little benefit for it being present on turn 1) its highly recommended the Bat does this so you can Surprise a victim. Delay Your Action The Bat benefits a lot by delaying its action. If its team can injure an enemy, the Bat will gain the ability to move to it faster and knock it Prone that turn. It also is quite happy to being the defender in an engagement against a non-Soulless enemy as, if the initial attack wounds the Bat, it will be able to heal its injury from its unique effect (provided it hits the attacker in the follow up). Echolocation The Bat is one of the few Savage Wave models with Sixth Sense (the other being The Nian), making it an excellent anti-camouflage choice. Fly also allows it to ignore difficult Terrain (which Camouflage models typically utilize) to close the gap on the "hidden" target. Floor it? While the Cave Bat CAN knock wounded target's prone, it will only do half damage to them (which may prevent you infecting them with poison and even Healing). Futhermore any Prone target can stand as a simple action. As such, utilize this choice if the current engagement would cause the target to become exhausted AND if there is a chance to have a follow up attack performed by either the Bat or one of your other models (to take advantage of the -1 MS penalty). Under any other circumstance, just go for full damage. Attachments Synergy Bakemono The Bat is one of the few options that can be take in the Thousand Eye theme list, and is the only model which has Sixth Sense that list can take. It does cost you almost x2 Bakemono for its price, but its application can be quite worthwhile. There is also some benefit in that the Bakemono can arm themselves with Poison Weapons, as well as Wu-Zang's ability to cause Poison with his Ki Feat. While not significant, it can work with the Bat's Poison attack to deal 3 damage over two turns. Kaihei The Bat ability to knock wounded target's Prone makes for great synergy with these pack hunters who gain +2 Strength when attacking a Prone target. Yusha While this Oni prefers his Kaihei, the pack-master does benefit from working with the Bat. Spur On gives it a 50-50 chance of surviving death, while Inspiration can improve its MS to 4 for the current turn. Weakness Sweep Attack only knocks targets Prone, meaning even if the Bat is the attacker, the defender can still attack back in the same engagement - even if its knocked down. Wise opponents will know that a Prone victim can stand up for a simple action, and will typically do so While the Bat can heal +1 Wd each time it injuries an enemy, this only happens if the target is: * injured by the damage roll (i.e.: if you deal 0 Wd's, you heal 0 Wd's) * not Soulless As such, try to get it engaged with a Soulless enemy.